


Just Got Better

by Latishiante1001



Series: SPN AU & Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Kinda, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Sam and Dean are not brothers in this, The Daily Life of Prince Dean, but it's still kinda modern, can you tell I don't know how to tag this, i'll add tags as i go, or anything, prince!Dean, there's castles and kingdoms and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: The daily life of Prince Dean Winchester takes a small turn.





	Just Got Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted, like, a week and a half ago but I got sick and didn't want to do anything so I apologize for it being late and all. This is my first time writing this kinda thing so go easy on me! This should also be turned into a series as well so look out for future parts! Anyway, enough babbling, enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed! (Especially comments. Have I mentioned I really like/want comments and feedback?)

"Dean. Dean, it's time to wake up." Charlie says, opening the curtains of Dean's room, letting bright sunlight into the room.   
  
Dean groans and turns over, pulling the blanket over his head. "Five more minutes."   
  
"No, you have to get up, Dean. You have a meeting with the King and his subjects in two hours and you haven't even had breakfast yet." Charlie sighs, putting her hands on her hips while staring at the lump on the bed that is Dean.   
  
"Nooo. I don't wanna." Dean whines, pulling the blanket tighter around him.   
  
"Dean, don't make me take your blanket." Charlie warns.   
  
"Try me."    
  
"Alright." Charlie replies before using all of her strength to pull the blanket, making Dean fall out of bed.   
  
"Ugh, I hate you." Dean groans, slowly getting up.   
  
"You love me. Now, there's a bath in your bathroom waiting for you because you smell terrible. Don't be too long because breakfast is being made and you're eating whether it's hot or cold. Got it?" Charlie tells him, smiling.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Geez, you're bossy." Dean says, going towards his bathroom.   
  
"Somebody's gotta get you up in the morning." Charlie finishes, walking out.   
  
~~~~   
  
"Ah, good. You're awake and moving! Charlie told me she made you fall out of bed." Kevin says, snickering at the end.   
  
"She pulled my blanket and I forgot how strong she can be." Dean replies, smiling.   
  
"Yeah, she's stronger than she looks. Here's your breakfast; pancakes, bacon, and eggs." Kevin says, setting a plate down on the table with a cup of coffee with it.   
  
"Ooh, my favorite!" Dean gasps before sitting down.   
  
"I know that you're about to have a tough day so I thought you could start it out as well as you can after being pulled out of bed."    
  
"Thanks, Kevin. You're the best." Dean says before digging into his meal.   
  
"Wow, I love you too, Dean." Charlie says sarcastically, walking in.   
  
"Well you pulled me out of bed this morning and he made me my favorite breakfast so I think that he's my favorite right now." Dean says around a mouthful of pancake.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go back into your room when you're done eating so that you can get dressed for the day."    
  
Dean nods in acknowledgment, only paying attention to the food in front of him.  _ Well, this day isn't going so bad... _   
  
~~~~   
  
_ This is the worst day ever. _ Dean's only been in the meeting for fifteen minutes and he's already done with it. _ I wonder if I can leave early... _   
  
"Um, excuse me, Your Majesty," A voice calls, coming from Castiel, Dean's best friend. He waits to have the King's attention before he clears his throat and continuing. "We have arrested an apprentice to the main library. We need either you or the prince to assess the situation."   
  
"Uh, I can do it. You should probably stay for the meeting." Dean volunteers, looking at his father.   
  
"Go ahead. I'll be there as soon as I can." John says, nodding his head.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I got it. Take your time." Dean says, standing up. "Goodbye. Castiel, lead the way."   
  
Dean walks towards Cas, following him. Once they're out of the conference room, Dean sighs, slouching.   
  
"Thanks, Cas. I was about to find some type of excuse to get out of there." Dean admits, wiping his face.   
  
"I figured that. I know you hate those meetings and as soon as the apprentice came in, I almost ran here to get you." Cas replies, chuckling.   
  
"Alright, so, what's the situation?"   
  
~~~~   
  
Sam's PoV

 

~~~~

  
_Damn it! I can't believe I got caught,_ Sam thought. _All I was trying to do was help someone and I'm arrested. Just my luck._  
  
Sam was in a cell about the size of a normal-sized bathroom with a bed on one side and a toilet on the other. Currently, he was sitting on the bed looking out the barred window.   
  
Sam looks out of the cell as he hears a door open. There are footsteps before three people enter his vision.   
  
One is a guard from earlier, the second is the blue-eyed man that saw him be thrown in the cell, and the third... _He looks vaguely familiar. Pretty, too. Real pretty._  
  
Sam is jerked out of his thoughts as the blue-eyed man starts to speak.  
  
"Sam Wesson. Stand up and answer whatever questions Prince Dean has for you."  
  
_Prince Dean?! As in, Prince Dean Winchester, heir to the kingdom that he is currently living in? Oh fuck._   
  
"Stand up!" The blue-eyed man snaps as Sam sits there with his mouth open.  
  
Sam quickly shuts his mouth before standing up.  
  
~~~~  
Dean's PoV  
~~~~  
  
Dean walks beside Cas into the jail cells. What Dean sees makes him clench his jaw in order to keep his jaw from dropping.  
  
Sitting on the bed is a teenage boy with shaggy hair, lean body, and the prettiest and most complex eyes that Dean has ever seen. _Why can't you be a prince?_   
  
The boy, Sam, takes a minute to stand up but when he does, he's taller than Dean. _Seriously, why can't you be a prince?_  
  
Dean takes a moment before asking, "What was your crime?"  
  
Sam's eyebrow goes up and snarks, "Shouldn't you know already?"  
  
Dean would've smirked but considering that would be inappropriate he instead raises his voice, "Answer the question!"  
  
"I 'stole' something from a higher citizen." Sam replied, using air quotes.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"I was getting it back for Bobby Singer."  
  
"The item was his?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Sam sighs and says, "We were talking earlier today and he said that this guy, Dick, said he would shoot Bobby if Bobby didn't give him the book. So, I decided to get it back for him."  
  
"How do you know that book was the one that was forcefully taken from Bobby Singer?"  
  
Sam then gives the best bitch face Dean has ever seen, "I work in the library. I put books on the shelves. This particular book is one that I've not only put away a lot of times but one that I've read _several_ times. So, I think that I would know what it would look like."  
  
"Alright. Did Bobby Singer tell you to steal the book?"   
  
"No, I saw it so I decided to get it back for him. Bobby's an old friend of mine."  
  
"What did you do after you got the book? Did you immediately run away with it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't lie! Did you or did you not immediately run away with the book?" Dean snaps.  
  
"No! I didn't! I punched Dick and then ran away."  
  
"Why did you punch him? You could have easily just ran so why punch him?"  
  
"Because he is _exactly_ what his name is and _exactly_ what he doesn't have! A dick!" Sam yells, stepping closer to the bars separating him and the prince, practically expecting the prince to back up.  
  
Dean instead steps closer to the bars, looking straight into Sam's eyes.  
  
They stare for a moment before Dean speaks.  
  
"Sam Wesson, you will atone for your crimes by spending a week in this cell and after your sentence is served, you will have 2 weeks of community service for 2 hours every day. You will report here at the start and end of every day." Dean says.  
  
Sam's mouth falls open, "A week in here _and_ 2 weeks of community service?! I have deliveries and shifts to do at the library!"  
  
"Do you want to make it a month?!" Dean asks, raising his voice.  
  
Sam looks as if he is going to talk back before he deflates. "No."  
  
"Good. Lunch will be brought to you in about an hour. Get comfy." Dean says, smirking, before backing up and walking out, Cas and the guard following him.  
  
Dean is walking down the wall when he hears a shout of frustration, making him smirk even more. _This is going to be interesting..._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! I post all of my fanfiction there so go check it out!
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked this fic! Leave them anyway if you didn't and tell me what you think I should add!


End file.
